The invention relates to a device for mounting a shaft in a housing. Furthermore, the invention relates to an assembly, in particular an electric motor or a transmission/drive unit, having a mounting device.
A device of this type for mounting a shaft in a housing is known from DE 10 2009 027501 A1 which is a later publication by the applicant. In said device, it is provided that a bearing which serves to mount an armature shaft is received in a separate receiving body which is in turn arranged in a housing, for example in a housing of a transmission/drive unit. By means of an arrangement of this type, it is possible to check the function of an electric motor in a state in which it has not yet been installed. More detailed information with regard to the arrangement of the receiving body in the housing cannot be gathered, however, from the stated document.
Bearings are usually fixed in the housing, by being introduced on one side directly into a housing part. The bearings are held counter to the mounting direction by a positively locking or non-positive connection. The positively locking connection is produced as a rule via standard parts, disk springs, securing rings or circlips, or else by means of shaped parts which are connected fixedly to the housing part. The introduction of force from the bearing takes place as a rule directly via the housing or via the element which produces the positively locking connection. As an alternative, it is known to ensure an axial support of a shaft, for example an armature shaft, at both shaft ends, by corresponding stops receiving the armature shaft. In order to compensate for the axial tolerances, a setting process is required, for examples via screws or via elastic elements, such as springs. The above-described possibilities for mounting a shaft in a housing are of relatively complicated design, since they require additional parts and/or require relatively high outlay with regard to accurate production of the individual parts.